BORDERLESS: Chapter 1
Chapter one ''At Sea... “Gahrrrgurglwfhdgdg-helb-dbvdvev-elp-djdnd-hhelp-dbndbd-helpp!” The early afternoon calm was shattered by two boy’s frantic calls for help as they splashed feebly against the current quickly dragging them further and further into the ocean. On the beach the townspeople stare helplessly as the children are dragged further from their reach making it more and more impossible to save them. Just as they thought it couldn’t get any worse a vortex opened just ahead of the boys dragging them in. Several of the townsmen drop to their knees at the sight as a silent “Oh God” is uttered by many. “SEA CURRENT LIFTERI!!!” The shout is heard as the vortex suddenly reverses upon itself launching a tube of water up into the air arching toward the beach carrying the boys and another figure much larger than the boys with it as, the three seem to move just before they slam into the sand leaving a small crater in the now wet sand. ''On The Beach Stunned the townspeople stare blankly at the space where the children landed for several seconds before snapping into action, “Are they ok??” “Move that’s my son!” “What was that?” Within seconds the entire town is in a tight group around the crater as the parents retrieve their seemingly unharmed children, for the moment ignoring the creature that saved them, “Henry? Jacob? Are you ok honey??” The boys roll over coughing several times before looking around eyes focusing on the crowd questioningly. “What jus-“ “THAT WAS AWESOME!” The younger of the two, Jacob, jumps to his feet clearly excited “Did you see that!? What was that?? We were in a whirl pool but then we were flying? An-and then we hit the beach? I didn’t even feel it!” His eyes focus back to the crater in front of him. Laying there is the being that saved him, at about 8ft tall he was obviously a fish-man given the fact that he was blue and had a full tail as well as normal legs (an anomaly) his long white hair strewn in the sand falling along his left arm splitting along the fins at his shoulder and forearm, a pair of blue baggy pants cover his legs from hip to just below his knees criss-crossed with a white wrap from his waist. Taking a step forward Jacob reaches out “Mr? Are…Are you ok?” Groaning the fish-man slowly gets to his hands and knees showing two black lighting like designs coming from his shoulders toward his inner torso. Shaking his head, sufficiently throwing water into the crowd, he gets to his feet now towering over the group of people causing them all to back away. “H-He's a fish-man…” “Jacob honey get away from him…” Ignoring his parents Jacob walks right up to the Fish-man slapping his leg to get his attention, “Mr…..Mr. fish-man...down here…” stomping his foot Jacob reaches up and pulls the fish-mans hair finally getting his attention. “Wha….oh, sorry are you ok?” “You saved me…..why do you have a tail?” Taking her sons hand Jacobs’s mother gently pulls him away watching the Fish-man warily, “T-Thank you for saving my sons….” The fish-man smiles nodding to her “Satsui, my name is Satsui Orca. Are they both ok? I tried to take as much of the impact as I could…” he pauses looking around seeing several faces of disgust and anger mixed in with the awe and relief. Satsui frowns raising his hands slowly palms out in the common gesture of peace. “I…..I’ll go if I need to…” The boys’ father joins his wife and kids “Nonsense, you saved my kids. The least I can do is give you a free meal, I own the town restaurant you see. And if anyone doesn’t like it,” Glaring around the crowd locking eyes with several of the townspeople, “Then they can just not show up.” Several young men leave the group heading back toward the town very clearly upset with the decision. The father sighs shaking his head "Well we better get going I guess, your name is Satsui right? I'm John and this is my wife Sharon" Sharon smiles giving an awkward wave. "Our town is just over that hill," John gestures up the beach a bit "It's not a big town but its home." ''At The Restaurant... Satsui sat at a four person table with both Henry and Jacob seeming to enjoy answering the endless questions they fired off... "Why are you blue?" "How can you breathe underwater?" "How did you make us fly?" "What kind of fish-man are you?" "Henry, Jacob give him some time to answer, I'm sorry Satsui they have always been like this." John called from the kitchen. Smiling Satsui waves away John's concerns "Its ok, I don't mind this at all. Let's see... ah I am blue because....well I actually have no idea- I can breathe under water by using these," brushes his hair back showing the gills on either side of his neck "gills. Ummm I didn't make you fly really, I....moved some of the water into the air and we swam through it. And I am a Great White Shark fish-man." Smiles as John joins them bringing several plates of food along with him. "Here we go, Eat up its all on the house....Oh sorry sir I didn't notice you" Johns gaze travels over Satsui's shoulder to a lone patron sitting in a corner booth. The stranger looks up brushing his long snow white hair away from his ash colored skin revealing intimidating grey eyes. He smiles flashing perfectly white teeth "That's fine, I assume this is the fish-man responsible for the commotion down at the beach, the man that saved your children?" A nod from John answers his question. The mans eyes lock with Satsui's, after a long moment he raises an eyebrow. "So you are a lone pirate? Are you new to it or did your crew get....scattered?" A loud clatter draws both mens attention to Sharon who seems to have frozen in place causing her to drop the plates she had been carrying. "Y...You're a pirate??? When were you planning on telling us?" Reaching down she pulls Henry and Jacob away. Henry beams pulling against his mother, "You're a PIRATE?????? That is AWESOME!!! Tell me about it!! Is it fun? I bet it is! Do you have a crew?? A ship?...no you cant have a ship..you were just swimming when you saved us right?" Satsui freezes for a moment his eyes flickering from face to face before settling back on Sorin "How did you know that? I've never had a crew.... I just decided to be a pirate recently. I wasnt planning on telling anyone, i figured it would only cause trouble" His eyes examine the stranger more closely now noting the pointed ears, the flashy but durable robe, and of course the sword as well as the two hidden knives. "and you are part Elven and part Majin I believe. The pointed ears could be from either race but your skin is a dark elf and those daggers on your hip are Majin for sure. The sword is neither, just a sword. Hmmmm if you are a swordsman.....You should join me!" Seemingly in the blink of an eye both men are on their feet sizing up the other, neither one seems angry on the contrary both seem excited. The stranger speaks "You are in need of a crew; I could use a traveling partner. I have a deal for you. One fight, winner takes the other. If you win I'll be in your crew as your swordsman-" Satsui interrupts "and if you win I'll travel with you? Agreed. When and where?" The stranger nods "Town square, how about right now? I assume you dont have any issue with a swordsman using his sword?" Rummaging in the hidden pockets of his pants Satsui retrieves the bladed covers for his fins, fitting them on and securing the leather straps he flexes making sure they are on tight. "Not at all, I'll follow you....you never gave your name... I am Satsui Orca." Turning and pushing the door open flooding the restaurant with sunlight he calls over his shoulder, "My name is Sorin Makurayami. " '~End~ ''' Next Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Masterreaper